


Also, i have thought too...

by toscaicpineapple



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Analysis, Character Analysis, Drabble, Other, Overthinking, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:33:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23750893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toscaicpineapple/pseuds/toscaicpineapple
Summary: (Again because i can't add tag on phone: /tasuku mini roles/, /Akigumi observation/, /Tsumugi being observant and a bit childish(?)/, /and he is overthinking again/, /but this time super slightly implied bntm/)
Kudos: 3





	Also, i have thought too...

**Author's Note:**

> this is probably time around before a memory with no name yet

_being alone is awful sometimes_

* * *

Today too is another day. Tsumugi have put his other ethics-perspective toward every possible outcomes of what if Sakyo explodes in 30 seconds after Azami broke his beloved ceramic pot in an accident. 

Tsumugi starts with what if the term of 'family related' matter does exist in this case but before that, starts with family culture of 'what made you react to something and who is it'.

At this case we have 'miscommunication' as the first communication barrier.

This, won't work no matter how you think about it.  
  
As expected that the awkwardness of both of them lead to piling up their own prides and as the result both of them are angry when what matter most for Sakyo--probably--is Azami being honest. The arrangement of apologize timing also important since asking for redemption is almost impossible now because Azami already roasting Sakyo (on fire) in a total unrelated matter, also Sakyo--trying to be as calm as possible--couldn't manage to make it a little better.

Tsumugi at this point has nothing to say. Or probably he will just leave them alone, smiling while walking casually to the kitchen, getting his warm lemon water.

With the commotions on the background (Kumon and Muku joined the bandwagon on Azami side, trying to either calm them down or just accidentally roasting Sakyo even more), Tasuku made his way to the kitchen for sports drink probably.

"Are you perhaps, i mean...them...?" The taller man points.

"What are you talking, Tasuku?" Tsumugi softly chuckled, he didn't deny it either but he rather not to say what on his thought out loud.

Tasuku gave him a look.

"There's also a time of me just trying to understand by watching and not getting flustered over it. You know, having fun." 

Tasuku frowned.

"Am i weird?" Tsumugi pauses and staring at them again this time, take a time to sip his infused water. "I just don't know how to put it, especially when i try to talk to you."

"I don't really understand such but, why?"

Tsumugi sips his water again before eyeing him for a second and walking away.

"You are too much for my brain right now." Tsumugi pouts, sticked out his tongue to mock him and walk away leaving Tasuku dumbfounded.

Only when with him he could act like a kid, sometimes when he feel like want to be spoiled a little bit. Tsumugi has the tendency but not on his usual peaceful day.

At the other side, Akigumi who about to have a practice finally reach Sakyo and Azami to ask what happened. Omi, as usual act like how he should have been, the rest probably refuse to confront Sakyo directly because either one wrong word they died or one wrong move they...also died.

Tsumugi evenly stares at them for a couple of minutes, how lively to be young, he thought.

Eyes won't lie when atrracted and caught something so attractive, they won't stop looking, they couldn't stop.

Couldn't help themself.

Tsumugi startled. He realize he shouldn't be so fixated one certain direction but today, /he/ realized it.

Tsumugi blandly smiles back to hide his embarassment and walks away. Tonight he want to go through night, sleeps early on either 12 or 1.

But at least tonight he could rest while contemplating on thing how nice that few minutes on his life.

**Author's Note:**

> if you ask the tag, i'm currently trying to i'm sorry :(


End file.
